


heroes (we could be)

by anatheweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I'm Sorry, Inspired by Heroes (We Could Be), M/M, ok so this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hero is something I wanted to be. But now that dream just got shattered, and now I realise I'm no hero.</p>
<p>Thomas-centric.</p>
<p>"But you're my hero, Tommy. Never forget that."</p>
<p>"He's our hero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	heroes (we could be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks to my sister who kept on playing Heroes (We Could Be), jeez thanks a lot though :)
> 
> Characters belong to James Dashner! None of them belong to me ^^
> 
> Dedicated to @xevieandersonx :)

All Thomas ever wanted to be is to be a hero.

At the age of five his preschool teacher asked his class what they wanted to be.

"I want to be a pilot!"

"I wanna be a teacher!"

Thomas raised his hand with excitement, waiting for his turn. 

"Thomas, what do you want to be?" his teacher asked, smiling. "I want to be a hero! I wanna save the planet!" he answered proudly, and his friends laughed. "I believe you can do that," his teacher says, smiling.

"Thanks, Ms. Paige!"

\--------

Thomas still held on to that dream of being a hero until he was the age of fourteen.

"We, immunes, are going to save mankind from the Flare," a woman declares, earning cheers and shouts from the crowd in front of her.

Thomas stood by the back of the audience, hoping to hide from the large crowd, to hide from the woman on the stage.

"We, WICKD, shall save mankind, for WICKD is good!" she exclaims proudly. "Go, Mrs. Paige!" the crowd shouted excitedly, some whistling and the others clapped their hands in excitement.

For some reason there was a lump on his throat, as if something bad will happen in the near future.

"And Thomas," Mrs. Paige–Ava says calmly, looking at the wondering boy. "You'll help me to save mankind, won't you?"

The boy gulped as the crowd's attention altered from Ava to his own being.

"Of course, Mrs. Paige," he whispered, voice barely heard. His voice was loudened from the speakers, though, so all of the people in the room can hear his voice.

"Good. Now let's discuss our plans for tomorrow, shall we?" Ava smiles, talking back to the crowd. The crowd's attention was brought back to the woman on the stage, and no voice but Ava's was heard after that.

If this the right track? he kept on repeating.

"Tom," a girl called softly, nudging on his shoulder. "Yes, Teresa?" Thomas responded, looking back to the dark haired girl.

"WICKD isn't good, Tom," she whispered. Thomas gave her a short stare, but nodded.

"But what other choice do we have? We were raised by them, right?"

"True."

"But we could be heroes if we succeed, right?"

That question was left unanswered.

\--------

Is this the right track? fifteen year old Thomas asks to himself. He and Teresa were the only ones left, after the rest of his team members died from the Flare.

"Tom?" a female asked, shocking Thomas' shoulder. The boy was daydreaming, his eyes fixed to the screen. 

The screen contained three different people, each person with their own personal data and information, also with their physical and mental states were recorded in the screen.

"Oh, Teresa! What's the problem?" Thomas asked. "Um, nothing. I just want to know if everything's alright," the girl named Teresa replies, putting her white lab coat on.

"I just wanted to know if what I'm doing is right… mankind is kinda in our hands right now, and I want to know if I'm gonna save them. Be the real hero Mrs. Paige wanted me to be, right?" Thomas sighs, also putting on his white lab coat.

"We're doing this to save mankind, Tom," the girl says. "Whether we like it or not, we're going to the Maze too, you know."

"Kind of ironic," Thomas laughs. "We created the Maze, but we're rewarded by risking our lives in that thing."

"Oh well. Get back to work Mrs. Paige's coming." "Yes, Ma'am."

\---------

Thomas was being brought to the Box. It was his turn, his turn to forget about everything and live his new life in the Glade, the place he and Teresa had created two years ago.

Ironic. 

He was prepared, prepared to forget everything. The Swipe had been placed in his mind, soon to be activated when he is in the Box.

"I'm sorry, Teresa," Thomas whispered, hugging his best friend. "It's all right, Tom, it's alright," Teresa comforts, hugging him back.

"I don't want to forget you, you're my best friend," he choked. "But you need to. Our project's not going to continue if we don't arrive up there," Teresa mutters.

"Remember, Tom, you're my hero," she smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "I _won't_ remember," he sighs. "Kinda ironic."

"You're my hero. Maybe you'll be someone else's up there in the Maze."

"Maybe. Couldn't count on that, though."

"Bye, Tom. We'll see each other again."

"But I won't remember you."

"Yeah. We'll create new memories together."

\---------

He didn't remember a single thing.

He didn't know if he ever wanted to be a hero, he didn't even remember he even had a life before the Glade.

"My name is Thomas," he simply stated. Other than that his mind is blank, filled with memories that are cut into short clips or simply too far to reach.

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie," a blonde boy said, patting his back. 

"Wha? What's your name?" the brunet asks, facing him.

"Name's Newt, Greenie. Now let's give you the grand tour of the Glade," the teen named Newt says, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Maybe life in here wasn't too bad after all." Thomas decides.

\-------

They were running in the Maze.

Thomas and Minho were leading their small group through the Maze, shouting at them to hurry up and to keep running. "We're going to the Void, come on!" he shouts, and the others complied.

"I'm gonna get you guys out of here, I swear," he whispers, barely audible to the others to hear.

For once he felt like a hero, a real one. The one who'll save everyone from this trap, a trap that he had created.

But of course he didn't remember how he created it.

\---------

He never felt like a hero in the Scorch.

His fellow friends had died in front of his eyes, and he never felt to helpless in his life. He felt angry, angry that WICKD and the obstacles were just too much for him.

He felt relieved every time he saw Newt and Minho and the others safe, sighing as he talked with them.

"You're brave, Tommy," Newt smiles, patting him on the back.

"You really think so?" Thomas asks, not from the lack of thankfulness but questioning on where or when he was brave.

"Yeah. Thank you for bringing me out of that shuck Maze," the blond smiles. Thomas kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say the fact he was the one who created the Maze in the first place.

"And thank you for giving me hope," the brunet says, smiling back.

"Good that."

\--------

He didn't feel like a hero at all in the City.

Leaving Newt in the Berg was hard, but he wasn't immune–oh how he wished he was–he couldn't go to the City.

Meeting Gally was harder.

Looking at his slightly deformed–he caused it, he admits–face, his sane and not controlled by WICKD situation, the murderer of his dear friend Chuck.

Chuck.

It was funny how he only met the little guy for two whole days, yet he felt such a connection towards him. It's like they've met before, before this whole tragedy had happened.

"I'm sorry," Gally kept on whispering. "No, it should've been _me_. The little guy protected me, you should've blamed me," Thomas interjects.

It was hard, but what matters is that Chuck is in a better place.

A place Thomas won't reach until he dies.

\----------

"Newt?" Thomas whispered, looking at the blond boy with wide eyes.

"Please, Tommy! Kill me before I kill you!" the blond begs, a mix of plead and insanity, Thomas couldn't tell. "No! I don't wanna lose another friend!" Thomas shouts, his hands were shaking.

"Please," Newt croaks. "Please, Tommy, please."

His heart shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, raising his gun with shaking hands.

"I love you, Tommy, tell Minho I love him too."

"I love you too. Please watch over me and Minho."

He pulled the trigger.

And at that time, Thomas knew he was no hero. He killed his love, how can he ever be a hero?

\-----------

"Teresa?" Thomas says, holding her hand. She was trapped under the rock, a little of blood seeped out from under it.

"I'm sorry, Tom," the girl croaks, tears forming in her eyes.

"No! I don't want to...," the brunet says, making his hold tighter.

"You're my hero, Tom," she smiles. "And you'll always be my hero. I only ever cared for…"

She didn't finish her sentence, for her eyes already closed, never to open again.

His eyes filled itself with tears again, tightening his hold again.

"Teresa," he kept on whispering over and over.

He had lost another friend. A dear friend from his past he doesn't remember.

How many lives will be lost again?

\------------

Paradise.

He had reached Paradise.

"Through the sacrifice of others," he thought, sitting at the cliff.

He liked the place, so calm and oddly windy. It was strange that grass grew, even when everything seemed so dry and so arid. He always placed himself in the same spot everyday, sitting around three meters away from the edge.

Minho sat by his side sometimes, occasionally sighs erupted from his mouth or he tried to make conversations with the grieving boy.

"Say...," Minho said one day. "I keep on seeing them if we look back."

"Me too," Thomas says back, turning his back. "I see Newt right now."

"Yeah, me too."

A blond boy was smiling, waving his arms before disappearing.

"I haven't told you this," Minho sighs, putting both of his hands on the grass behind him. "But Newt said you were his hero."

"Really?" Thomas replied, his eyes slightly widened. "Yep, and I think you're my hero too, shuckface. Thanks a bunch for saving my arse out of that maze," Minho says, without sarcasm lingering in his words.

Thomas smiled, embracing the teen with both of his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome."

Somewhere in the distance Newt was standing with Chuck and Teresa, smiling.

"He's our hero," Chuck exclaims, smiling cheerfully. "Yeah," Teresa smiles, ruffling his hair playfully. "Hey!" the boy pouted.

"Our hero," Newt suddenly repeats, smiling. Chuck and Teresa stopped their childish fight and smiled at him.

Maybe in the end Thomas was a hero after all.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <333


End file.
